


The One With Erica's Birthday

by kaerose_13



Series: A Series of Unfortunately Short Stories [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerose_13/pseuds/kaerose_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles gets drunk and wants a blue dildo</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Erica's Birthday

 “What should I get Erica for her birthday?” Stiles asks Derek the second he slides into the passenger seat of the Camaro. “I don’t know what she’s into lately. Any suggestions?”

Derek backs out of the Sheriff’s driveway, a small smirk playing on his features. “Probably one of those dildos she keeps hinting at when she thinks we’re not paying attention to her.”

If Stiles was surprised by Derek’s response, he didn’t say. “What’s her favorite color this month? And should it be glittery or plain?”

Derek racked his brains for an answer, trying to think of what Erica had said when she was thumbing through her new copy of Cosmo on Derek’s couch last week. “Hot pink with lots of glitter.”

 

***

 

“So what you're trying to tell me is that you guys,” Derek points at the three people in front of him with narrowed eyes. “Want to go on a road trip, make music and get high?”

Stiles laughs, head thrown back against the couch, ignoring the joint Scott passed over him to Lydia.

“Actually we just want to drive and make music; we’re already high.” Lydia says after taking a hit, blowing smoke into Derek’s face since he was closer. The older man pulled the blunt easily from her grasp before taking a drag himself; shaking his head at the people he called his friends.

“Lydia is gonna sing and I can play the drums.” Scott piped up. “Stiles is crazy good with a guitar.”

“I’m just generally good with my hands.” The wink Stiles sent Derek was lewd and suggestive and would have probably worked on Derek if he hadn’t choked on his own spit.

 

 

***

Derek was man enough to admit that he struggled to keep Stiles in place and under control, despite being the wolf in this situation. 

"Do you think it's bad form to turn up to a party all ready drunk?" Stiles asks, patting a hand against his cheek. "I hope Erica won't be mad."

Sweeping Stiles into his arm, Derek made his way up the stairs and into Stiles' room. "The party is over Stiles, where do you think you got drunk?" 

"Oh. Well did she like the dildo?"

"I think both Boyd and her did." 

 

***

_From: Stiles  
_ _Don't let me drink ever again. Please._

Derek snorted into his cup of coffee and sent back a reply.

**_To: Stiles  
_ ** **_You were quite entertaining actually.. said you wanted a blue dildo for your birthday. with glitter._ **

_From: Stiles  
I hate you_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles was legit me in this scenario.  
> Find me on tumblr xx


End file.
